The present invention relates to a database processing technique for performing data processing with servers associated with a plurality of partitioned databases into which a database has been partitioned, and particularly relates to a technique effectively applied to a database processing technique for performing database processing with master data stored and held in each partitioned database.
In order to support a large-scale database and a high-load process request, an architecture for distributing the process load of the database to each of a plurality of processors so as to execute concurrent processing has been known. For example, such a technique has been disclosed in David J. DeWitt and Jim Gray, “Parallel Database Systems: The Future of High Performance Database Systems”, COMMUNICATIONS OF THE ACM, Vol. 36, No. 6, 1992, p. 85-p. 98. In a shared everything or shared disk (share mode) architecture according to the background art, all computers executing database processes can gain access to all data. In a shared nothing (non-share mode) architecture, each computer can gain access to only data stored in disks connected to the computer itself.
The shared nothing (non-share mode) architecture is much more excellent in scalability than the share mode architecture because the shared notching architecture has fewer shared resources among constituent units executing the database processes.